What To Expect When You're Expecting
by almister12
Summary: Killian is the first to figure out Emma is pregnant. Implied sexual activities.


Emma shot up in bed, her hand covering her mouth. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before the entire contents of her stomach were in the white bowl. She shifted until she was sitting with her back against the tub, flushing the toilet, and refusing to move any more.

Killian knocked on the door before entering without waiting for consent. He came and sat on the bathtub's wall next to her and rubbed her back. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, concern painted over his face.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, curling her legs in and placing her forehead on her knees. "It must have been the Thai food from last night." Emma was given about three seconds before she hurdled over the toilet again, Killian's hook guiding her hair away from hitting the water. She sat back up again before looking at him. Her features were sad as she stared into his overly blue eyes. "You can go back to bed," she said, attempting to fake a smile.

Killian kissed the part of her hair, shaking his head. "I want to stay right here with you, Swan."

Emma's fake smile turned genuine, placing her hand on his knee and squeezing it before her third round of sickness was emptied into the toilet.

* * *

Emma finished straightening her last section of hair before backing up in the mirror to admire her work. It was date night with Killian, one that hasn't happened for a very long time. She was a little more excited that she should be, given they have been dating for over a year, but her stomach still twisted every time he suggested a night out.

They were going past the town line into Portland to try the newest restaurant. There was something strangely satisfying that she and Killian were the only two adults who were able to leave Storybrooke. Whenever they wanted private time, they were able to sneak past the border and knew they could be alone.

Emma had chosen a rather low cut black dress, hugging her body perfectly, and matching black heels. She smiled at her reflection before continuing out to the bedroom. Killian was trying to button his dress shirt. He still had trouble with small buttons sometimes, and she smiled at his frustrated glare, oblivious that she walked in. She went over to him and took the shirt out of his hand and started to button it for him. His mouth tugged up in appreciation. He looked down and noticed his white shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up. "Um, Swan? I think you may have missed a few."

Emma shook her head, giggling. "I miss the deep V of your old black shirt sometimes."

"If the lady insists," he said before scooting back so he could get a full view of her. He scanned her body (Emma noticing he paused briefly at her chest, tilting his head slightly) before walking towards her, drawing her in for a kiss. She responded enthusiastically, and, before either of them knew what was happening, she was pushed up against the door.

Killian's hand started to roam her hips, slowly sliding up her side and making its way over to her breast. He started to cup it before Emma pulled back from him, a short "Ow!" elicited from her mouth with a sharp intake of breath.

Killian immediately retreated. "Is everything alright, love?" he asked, wiping his mouth dry from the remnants of her lips off of his.

She looked down as she tried to readjust her bra. "Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what's up. My boobs have been kind of sore lately. "

"I apologize if it's from my doing," Killian winked before narrowing his eyes on her chest. "Do they look bigger to you?" he asked, sheepishly.

She frowned before walking over to the wall-length mirror in their bedroom, turning to the right side and then left side before straightening out again, her eyes never leaving her torso. "I don't think so..." Emma took one of her breasts in her hand and squeezed, lifting it slightly before letting it drop. "But they do feel heavier," she whispered to herself, not allowing Killian to hear the personal confession.

Emma looked into the corner of the mirror and saw of Killian, still eying her chest through the reflection of the mirror. He lifting his shoulders up and down and smiled. "Regardless, I like the view," he teased.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to him, looping her arm through his and dragging him out of the room. "Come on. We're going to be late for our reservations."

* * *

Emma and Killian were lying in bed after feeling heavily sated from the second round of love making in a row. Emma had been turned on by the slightest thing lately, and Killian was not complaining. He was all too happy to give in to her needs, and she couldn't get enough of him.

"God, Emma, you're amazing," Killian said, pulling her beside him.

"You are too, Captain," she smiled, turning towards him. "Are you ready for round three?"

Killian grinned back, rolling on top of her. "I believe I am."

* * *

Emma and Killian were cuddled on the couch one afternoon. Emma had asked if he wanted to watch a movie, to which he agreed eagerly. Killian was never really interested in watching TV (he spent 300 years occupying his free time with books and adventures that watching movies seemed mundane), but Emma usually got bored about one quarter through and would start to nuzzle his neck before the pair began to "make out" (as David called it one evening after walking in on them).

Today, the movie was _What To Expect When You're Expecting_. "What are they expecting, love?" Killian asked, settling down on the couch.

"Eh, it's some movie from a few years ago about a bunch of families and how they deal with their lives before kids." Emma started the movie, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It got okay reviews, but I'm hoping not to be watching it too much," she whispered, kissing his jawline before returning to her previous position.

Not five minutes in and Emma had already jumped on his face, their tongues dancing with each other as their hands caressed any exposed skin.

After about twenty minutes, Emma pulled away, licking her lips while Killian started to pout. She chuckled and turned towards Killian. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm really hungry. I'm going to order some pizza. I'll be right back," she said as she got up to leave.

Killian stretched out on the couch. He had been ignoring the movie completely, Emma keeping him completely occupied while it was playing. He was looking out through the window when he heard dialogue from the movie in the background, his head snapping to the screen. _"A little nausea. Some heartburn. And my boobs are killing me."_ Killian dipped his head slightly, before Emma came back into the room.

He smiled at her. "Why did you choose this movie, Swan?" he asked.

Emma looked at the screen before turning back to him. "I don't know. It was displayed as a movie available on the Netflix home screen. Why? Do you want to watch something else?"

Killian studied her before shaking his head. "No, it's fine." He grinned at her, patting the spot next to him with his hook. "Now, where were we?"

They started to kiss again and, when he felt it was an adequate amount of time and he'd be safe to peek without her noticing, Killian opened one of his eyes to look at the TV. He watched the movie as visions of pregnant women in various situations flew across the screen. He was watching it intently until Emma moved to straddle him, pinning him down and blocking his view of the television. He grinned into her mouth and responded immediately, enjoying the newest position.

A little bit later, they heard a knock from the door. Emma rolled away, Killian groaning in the process. "Pizza's here," she stated and left to get it, after quickly pecking his temple. When she was out of the room, Killian immediately turned back to the TV, waiting to see what was on the screen now.

"_If I knew I'd have a rack this gorgeous, I would've gotten knocked up years ago."_ Killian's eyes opened widely before turning to look at Emma as she came in, carrying a pizza box. He tried to discretely look at her breasts without her seeing him. He tried to remember whether they seemed fuller last time he saw her naked chest, but dismissed the thought when she started to talk.

"Is everything okay, Killian?" Emma asked.

"Yea. Just hungry." he replied. Emma opened the box, and Killian nearly gagged at the sight. "What the bloody hell did you get?"

Emma looked at the pizza before turning back to Killian. "I know pickles on pizza is weird, but I have been in such a mood for it lately..." She pulled a piece up and placed it towards his mouth. "Do you want to try?"

He backed his head up, as if being near it would cause some sort of damage. "I think I'll pass, love..." He shifted in his seat before gathering up courage. "Are you wanting to tell me anything?" he asked, staring into her eyes as she put the piece in her mouth.

"No." Emma responded.

"Are you sure? Because, you know you can tell me anything."

Emma swallowed a bite. "Killian... Is there something I should be telling you?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him in concern.

Killian watched her, trying to decide if she was omitting anything from him. When he decided that there was nothing hidden behind her eyes, he shook his head. "I must be imagining things."

* * *

Killian had been up all night thinking about the movie and how Emma had been acting lately. Vomiting in the mornings, begging for sex multiple times every day, the oddest choices in her meals. He knew something was up, but at the same time, he knew she wasn't lying when she said she had nothing to tell him. If it wasn't enough that he could just read her like an open book, he knew that she wouldn't hide something like this from him. Still, a little bit of him was tugging at the back of his mind, telling him that something was not right with her.

That morning, he mustered up every ounce of confidence he had, and decided to probe for a confession.

Henry was at Regina's, so it had just been the two of them that morning. She made them both breakfast – Emma putting a vast amount of condiments on her pancakes – when he finally made the first question. "May I ask you something?"

She grinned at him. "Quickly. Henry will be coming over soon, and we have just enough time to finish breakfast before I let you drag me upstairs and blow me away." She took her middle and index fingers and started to crawl up his arm, barely touching him, but leaving goosebumps there, anyway.

"I'm not quite sure how to ask this," he admitted, looking down at his eggs.

Emma's face changed. He had never refused her before, and she knew he must be bothered since he wasn't making some sort of innuendo at her. She reached over and cupped his hook, showing support and concern in her eyes. "You know you can ask me anything," she replied.

Killian's eyes shifted away from her before speaking. "When was the last time you bled?"

"What?" Emma asked, confused. "I mean, I accidentally poked myself with a needle when I was fixing your shirt the other day, but it wasn't too much blood." His face darted back to her, trying to telepathically ask her the question he couldn't bring himself to ask. When he could tell she didn't understand, he made sure her eyes were locked on his before he brought them down to Emma's stomach and making it up to her face again. Emma looked at him as her lips frowned and her eyes widened. "Killian, what are you asking?" Her voice was stern and on the verge of anger.

Killian scooped a large spoonful of eggs into his mouth, giving him a second to think what he wanted to say. He swallowed slowly before talking again, his heart pounding in his chest. "Are you with child right now?"

Emma jumped up in her spot, her eyebrows turned down, her previous blissful mood completely changed. "Are you asking me if I'm _pregnant_? Don't you think _I'd_ be the first to know if I am?" she hissed at him.

"I didn't mean it, love. It's just you've been acting differently and the movie yesterday..." he trailed off, immediately regretting his decision to ask.

"So you're calling me fat? Is that why you think I'm pregnant?" she asked, fury burning in her eyes.

"No, of course not. I love your body," he stumbled awkwardly over his words. "Never mind, I must be wrong."

"Damn right, you're wrong." Emma shouted before storming off to the bedroom. "Don't follow me. I'm not in the mood anymore," she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

Killian winced at the sound as he set down his fork, no longer hungry.

* * *

Emma was in the bathroom at the station, pacing the room as she waited for her phone to alert her it had been five minutes. It felt longer than it had 14 years ago, when she found out she was pregnant with Henry.

_Am I pregnant?_ She thought to herself. _I would have realized it if I were. Killian himself said he must be imagining things. No, Killian and I have always been protected, I made sure of it. Except... _She brought her hand up to her mouth, remembering the time a month ago that they had a _little_ too much rum and were a _little_ too hands-y and excited. _No, it couldn't be... I couldn't be... Killian pulled out... Didn't he? _Her mind was replaying the night as best as she could, unable to really remember it all too clearly._ Of course he did. There's no way I'm pregnant. I would have figured it out myself._ She turned sideways in the mirror to look at herself, rubbing her hand over her stomach. _No, Captain Hook did not get me pregnant._

Her alarm went off and she went to the sink, picking up the little stick lying there. She took a deep breath before turning it over and looking at it.

* * *

Killian was sitting in the living room, staring into nothing as he waited for Emma to come home. When she opened the door, he ran over to her, hugging her at the door and almost making the pair fall over. "I must apologize, Emma. I didn't mean to make that accusation. I'm so sorry," he kept repeating various forms of atonement while holding her at the doorway.

"Killian, can we..." Emma pulled him off of her and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She turned back to him. "I'm sorry, too. I overreacted a bit. You were just looking out for me."

A small smile graced Killian's face as he let out a breath she didn't know he had taken. He closed the gap between them, placing his hands on either side of her hips and kissing her slowly. "Please forgive me. You're right, you know your body best."

Emma looked into his deep blue eyes, that she often got lost in, causing her to suggest a date. "Do you want to go out? Past the border?" she asked, hesitantly.

Killian raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "Aye, I'd like that very much."

"Let me change into something a little nicer and then we can go, okay?" Emma turned and left to go to the bedroom without waiting for confirmation.

* * *

Killian and Emma were at their favorite Portland restaurant. It was an Italian place, and they decorated it in such a way that eaters could practically feel the romance in the air. It was very classy, unlike anything that was in Storybrooke.

A waitress came to their table. "Can I offer you a glass of our signature white wine?" she held out a brown bottle with a label displaying the restaurant's name on it.

Killian ordered a drink for the pair of them, Emma shifting slightly in her seat. Before the waitress left, she quickly asked, "May I have some water, too?"

"I'll be right back with your drinks and will be able to take your order then." The waitress dipped her head before turning away.

Emma reached over to grab his hand resting on the table. "Thank you for coming out with me tonight," she said as she squeezed his palm.

"To get away from Storybrooke? Anytime, love," he responded, leaning over the table to kiss her.

The waitress brought back their drinks and took their order. After leaving, Killian lifted up his wine glass in a toast. "To being able to escape from that catastrophic town we call home," he said, waiting for her to clink his glass.

"I'll drink to that!" She smiled as she picked up the water glass and clinked it with his, taking a sip and setting it down on the table.

Killian's arm was still in the air, a puzzled look coming across his face. He set the glass down slowly without taking a drink. He refused to open his mouth, knowing that if he addressed what he was thinking, their earlier disagreement would resurface. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and settled on, "You look beautiful tonight."

Emma completely ignored his comment. "I have something to admit, Killian," she sat taller in her chair. "I didn't ask you to go out just to get away from Storybrooke. I wanted to discuss our conversation from this morning."

Killian paused in his chair, the desire to argue with her here the farthest thing he wanted to do. "I apologize again, love. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. For some reason, that damn movie played mind games with me. Please, can we bury the memory and never think of it again?"

"Well, I don't think we can," she started. "You see... You were right. I _am _pregnant." Killian turned completely white and stilled in his spot. He took a sip of his wine before placing it down.

Within seconds, he had jumped up and ran across to her side of the table, pulling her up and kissing her five times before hugging her. Emma started to turn a deep shade of red at the sight of everyone looking at them. Emma patted his back and waited for him to finish their hug.

"We're having a baby?" he breathed into her ear, tears in his eyes when he finally pulled back. "Are you sure?" Killian was grinning bigger than she had seen in a long time.

Emma shook her head yes. "I took the test this morning, it said positive."

"Test?" he asked, remembering taking examinations in grade school.

Emma giggled that she once again had to explain something to him. "There's a stick and you... You know what, it doesn't matter. I just took a test to confirm whether or not I was pregnant."

Killian and Emma sat in their respective chairs after he drew her in for another hug. He reached across the table and grabbed her wine glass away from her. He turned around and tapped the shoulder of the man behind him. When he looked, Killian offered him the drink, pointing at Emma. "See her?" the man nodded. "She can't have this because she is pregnant with my child. Would you like it?"

After being confused with the odd gesture and confession from a complete stranger, the man took the glass and tipped it in his direction. "Congratulations," he said. Killian picked up his own glass up and hit the man's, them both taking a sip of their cups.

Emma kicked him from under the table. "Killian, you can't just tell anyone on the street that we're going to have a baby," she whispered.

"Why not?" he reached over and grabbed her hand. "I am overjoyed at the news!"

"Can we please not tell anyone for a while?" she asked. "I don't want the town to gossip quite yet."

Killian smiled. "As you wish." His face turned from joy to speculation. "Why did you decide to take this _stick_ test? You were quite adamant you weren't with child when I asked you this morning."

"I honestly didn't think I was pregnant," she confessed. "But, you've always said that you know me better than I know myself, and so I trusted your instinct and took the test. It turns out you were, once again, right."

"When will you learn that I'm always right?" Killian teased while Emma rolled her eyes. "What are you feeling right now? I can't help but notice I'm the one who is smiling while you're the one with the baby."

"Don't worry, I'm happy." She tried to turn her cheeks up. "I just wasn't expecting this for us yet, so it's still kind of settling in."

Killian grinned. "But you were expecting it?"

Emma playfully hit his wooden hand so as not to hurt him. "Maybe someday." She tilted her head. "As messed up as I know I am, I'm still a girl in love, and even I think about my future, sometimes."

"So I was in your future?"

Emma rolled her eyes again. "It looks like now you'll have to be."

Killian chuckled. "I love you, Swan." he brought her hand up to his lips and quickly pecked a kiss.

"I love you too, Killian."


End file.
